Ultimatum
Log Title: Ultimatum Characters: Capt Zero, Lt Bludd Location: Burpleson Air Force Base Date: 26 July 2011 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Captain Zero gives Lieutenant Bludd some chilling news about his family. Burpleson Air Force Base Burpleson Air Force Base is located in a desert region of the United States of America. It serves as the main control center for the country's Global Orbital Defense Satellites, via an advanced signal relay transmitter. The base's commander is a battle-hungry, commie-hating, cigar-chomping General in need of a psychiatric appointment. Capt Zero is in his office. Lt Bludd lies awake on a filthy cot in Burpleson's detention area. Though he's exhausted, his mind swims with thoughts of what his future holds, here in G. I. Joe clutches. Capt Zero finishes a plan on how to deal with Mr. Chase, and then decides to wander down and visit the prisoner. Capt Zero is a neatly dressed man in a desert-camouflage US Marines NOMEX uniform. His skin is deeply tanned, and his hair is cut close beneath his lightweight tan helmet. He wears a combat vest over a flak jacket, and he carries an M4A1 carbine with an attached M203 grenade launcher, as well as a MEU(SOC) Pistol in a Safariland 6004 holster. Zero is lean and trim, and moves lightly on his feet for such a tall, muscular man. Whether in the field or in an office, he always has a serious expression on his chiseled face. At the sound of activity in the hallway, Bludd twitches. He closes his eyes, trying to seem as though he's sleeping. Capt Zero has the guards open Bludd's cell, and he steps inside. GAME: Lt Bludd FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Capt Zero looks over Bludd as he lays on the cot. Lt Bludd is unable to maintain the facade of sleep as the door clangs open and bootfalls approach. He opens his eyes, trying not to cringe in anticipation of more abuse. Capt Zero stops halfway into the cell, smiling tightly. Lt Bludd says nothing, but waits for the 'visitor' to indicate what he wants. After a long pause, Zero says, "You're in luck." He gives the Lt a tight smile. It's a testament to the effectiveness of Flagg's interrogation crews that Bludd doesn't even think of a snappy remark to make to Zero's words. He simply lays still and stares at the man. Capt Zero says, "We've found your son. Once he's reprocessed, we can arrange your release." GAME: Lt Bludd FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Extreme difficulty. Lt Bludd bolts upright. "What?!" The word comes out as a croak, followed by a brief coughing fit. Capt Zero keeps his tight smile in place. "Yes. We're disappointed you won't give up the location of Father Cobra, but we'll be happy to accept your son instead. Doctor Greer has some interesting plans for him." "You can't ..." Bludd gets shakily to his feet. "Leave Scott be, damn you," he says, his voice gravelly. "You've got me - do your damned experiments on /me/!" Capt Zero smirks. "Sorry, Lt. You're much too old. Scott's youth is the asset." Lt Bludd takes a staggering step toward Zero, one hand reaching out for the man's shirt. "I won't let you!" he shrieks, his voice breaking. Capt Zero looks down at Bludd with faint amusement. "You're in no position to stop me. Beside, you've had your chance." Lt Bludd grabs fistfuls of Zero's shirt. Desperation and anger lend him strength, but in his current condition, he's not a threat to anyone save himself. "You bastards," he growls, attempting to shake Zero by the shirt. "I won't rest until I've freed my son and brought your whole stinking organisation down around your ears!" Capt Zero smiles cruelly. "Oh, yes. You've been quite effective so far." "I got him out once," Bludd responds, glaring. Capt Zero says, "Look at it this way -- your son may be giving his life so that our Vice President may walk again." "I don't give a rat's ass about your bloody Vice President!" Bludd cries. "It ain't worth my son's bloody /life/!" Capt Zero shrugs slightly. "It's your choice. You could have told us Father Cobra's whereabouts, and we would have had no use to track down your son. But you've chosen a stranger's life over that of your son. You are a traitor to your own family." Lt Bludd shrieks wordlessly and hurls himself against Zero in a feeble attempt to knock the other man to the ground. "You'd've taken him anyway, if I'd given up Father Cobra!" GAME: Capt Zero PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Capt Zero smirks as the feeble Bludd bounces off him harmlessly. Some of Zero's words begin to sink into Bludd's brain. "This is a punishment," he says weakly, clutching at the taller man's uniform shirt, "for me... isn't it?" Capt Zero says, "Of course. It's true we may have taken your son anyway, but you made it a priority, and you made sure he will be assigned to the most painful and dangerous experimentation possible." You say, "Dammit, they're not dangerous! They just want your jack-booted thugs to /stop abusing their own damned people/!" Capt Zero smiles. "If that's the case, there's no need for them to hide. We can bring them in for questioning, and maybe reach some sort of accord." Lt Bludd's eyes go wide. "You nuked their fucking island, you barbarians!" Capt Zero shrugs. "It was necessary." Bludd's voice cracks and somehow reaches a higher octave still. "WHY? My God, they don't harm anybody!" Capt Zero now frowns at last. "They threaten the order of society. They would tear this nation apart if they had their way. I will personally torture every man, woman, and child in your twisted group if required to ensure the security of this nation!" Capt Zero glowers, his cool facade cracked at last. Capt Zero says, "I'll tell you what. Tell me where Father Cobra is hiding, and I will consider releasing your wife and son unharmed. I'll even grant you safe passage back to Australia, although you'll be forbidden to return to the US again."" Lt Bludd gives a broken laugh. "Your glorious /nation/ is nothing more than a prison! Your own people are afraid of their government! It's not worth being a prisoner in your own home in exchange for some illusion of safety over every little damned thing that could go wrong!" He pauses to take a few rushed breaths. "Do you really think," he says quietly, some steel returning to his voice, "that I believe you would keep your promises?" Capt Zero says, "Are you willing to risk what I will do to your family should you continue to defy me?" Lt Bludd blinks. "Wait. You have ... you have Katherine too?" he breathes. Capt Zero's smile returns. "Oh, yes. Did I fail to mention that?" Capt Zero says, "She's too old for experimentation, but I'm sure we could find some use for such a beautiful woman should you fail to coooperate." Capt Zero lets unnamed threats linger in the dank air. Lt Bludd backs up slowly until his legs hit the cot. He sits down heavily. "She's ... you ..." Bludd stares emptily at Zero. His mouth works but no words come out. Capt Zero says, "You have a choice, Lt. Strangers you barely know, or your family. What will it be?" "They're this nation's only hope ..." Bludd whispers. "They've given me so much ... they gave me back my son. How can I ..." His head drops into his hands. Capt Zero says, "I'll give you back your son... in one piece, or in pieces. It's your choice, Lt." Lt Bludd lifts his head. "I've no guarantee you'll keep your word," he says. Capt Zero says, "That's true. But you have a strong guarantee things will go badly for your family if you do not cooperate." Capt Zero says, "I will let you consider it. Don't ponder too long, however. Greer is anxious to get started with her experimentations." Lt Bludd sucks in a sharp breath. "You won't harm them," he asks meekly, "until I decide?" Capt Zero stops to consider it. "I will... try to keep the wolves at bay. Choose quickly, however... I may not be able to keep this offer open much longer." With a slight smile at his progress, Zero exits Bludd's cell. Lt Bludd lets his head sink into his hands again. Category:2011 Category:Logs